Per astra ad aspera
by natasha7a
Summary: Uwaga: SLASH. Jaka naprawdę relacja łączyła Remusa i Syriusza? Dlaczego tak, a nie inaczej?...


Per astra ad aspera 

Wszystko zaczęło się od psa, wspomina Remus.

Syriusz uznał, że pies i wilk powinny trzymać się razem i to on zainicjował wypady do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, by być razem z Remusem. Zamieniał się w psa – „żeby było śmieszniej, pasuje do mojego imienia", mówił zawsze.

_Hej, posłuchajcie! – To Syriusz, biegnie do nich i wykrzykuje coś głośno, nie zwracając uwagi na złe spojrzenie, rzucone mu przez panią Pince. _

_Słuchamy, cud-chłopcze – rzuca James i patrzy na przyjaciół porozumiewawczo. Takiego Syriusza wszyscy kochali – nawet pani Pince, mimo pozornej złości_

_Mam pomysł. Wykorzystajmy nasze zdolności wrodzone – prychnięcie Jamesa – i zostańmy animagami._

_Huncwoci patrzą na niego tępo. _

_Syriusz, nie chcę być tym, który sprowadzi cię na ziemię, ale dobrze wiesz, że ja nie mogę – mówi Remus, uśmiechając się z wysiłkiem. Wilkołaki nie mogły przybierać żadnej formy animagicznej. _

_Ale ja nie o tobie mówię! To znaczy – reflektuje się, widząc miny chłopców – o tobie w sumie. Bo jakbyśmy byli animagami, to moglibyśmy być z tobą, wiesz..._

_Pomysł, jako taki, przeszedł, choć z małymi oporami ze strony Petera, obawiającego się, że może mu się coś stać podczas prób, i dużymi oporami ze strony Remusa, który natomiast bał się, że coś zrobi przyjaciołom. Zlekceważyli jego przerażenie i już od następnego dnia zaczęli się przygotowywać, nawet nie wiedząc, że umiejętność przemiany w zwierzę zniszczy im wszystkim życie._

Remus sam nie wie, jak to się zaczęło. Chyba od tego, że zostali razem na święta w szóstej klasie i Syriusz wypił kilka kieliszków – nie, _kielichów_ – Ognistej Whisky. Zataczał się, a Remus, będący zaledwie po paru kremowych, odprowadzał go do zamku. Sam nie wiedział jak, ale w pewnym momencie ręka Syriusza ześlizgnęła się z jego ramienia na plecy, potem niżej i niżej. Uznał, że, pijany, nie wie, co robi i pozostawił zajście bez komentarza, ściągając przyjacielowi buty, gdy byli już w dormitorium. Nazajutrz nic nie wskazywało na to, by Syriusz pamiętał, więc i Remus ochoczo zapomniał.

_Remus... – Pijacki bełkot, warto z nim w ogóle rozmawiać? – przechodzi Lupinowi przez głowę, ale i tak odpowiada:_

_Mhm?_

_Bo ja... wiesz... to nic takiego..._

_Jasne – odpowiada Lunatyk, modląc się, żeby Syriusz rano nie pamiętał. – To nic takiego. Po prostu za dużo wypiłeś._

_Syriusz odgarnia włosy z czoła i podnosi się na łokciach. Łóżko zaskrzypiało. Twarz Łapy znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy Remusa._

_Odrobinę za dużo - zgadza się, chuchając na przyjaciela oddechem przesączonym alkoholem._

_Remus krzywi się i stara się nie oddychać._

_Idź spać. Jutro pogadamy._

_Syriusz opada na poduszki z westchnieniem ulgi. Remus rozbiera go z szaty, zostawiając go w samych bokserkach – czarnych – i usiłuje nie patrzeć na jego ciało, co nie do końca mu się udaje. Kątem oka widzi ciemne sutki, gładką klatkę piersiową, płaski brzuch – i szybko odwraca głowę w drugą stronę, ściągając Blackowi buty. _

_Remus przebiera się w piżamę i wskakuje do swojego łóżka, oddychając w takt oddechu Syriusza. „Dobrze, że James i Peter jeszcze nie wrócili" – myśli, zasypiając twarzą do ściany. Dla pewności._

Potem była już tylko niepewność i ukradkowe spojrzenia, które przerodziły się w pierwszy nieśmiały dotyk.

_S-s-syriusz – jąka się Remus, nie wiedząc, co zrobić z rękami. W ogóle nie wie, co robić z ciałem, choć ono ma bardzo sprecyzowane pragnienia. A zwłaszcza jedna jego część..._

_Ciii – szepce Syriusz, przesuwając palcem wskazującym po wargach Lupina. – Tak będzie lepiej. Bądź cicho._

_I Remus milczy, milczy cały czas, czegokolwiek by Syriusz nie zrobił. Merlin mu świadkiem, że przychodzi mu to z trudem, ale to, czego chce Syriusz, jest dla niego najważniejsze._

_Sam Syriusz wzdycha i jęczy, co wydawałoby się Lupinowi zabawne, gdyby on nie czuł tego samego i nie chciał uwolnić uczuć za pomocą głosu. Zaciska więc wargi i przygryza wewnętrzną stronę policzka, powtarza składniki wszystkich znanych mu eliksirów, by tylko zmniejszyć podniecenie._

_Następnym razem będzie lepiej – mówi Syriusz po wszystkim, a serce Lupina podskakuje z radości – będzie następny raz!_

_I był. Niejeden. _

_Syr...iusz... – mamrocze Remus za każdym razem, usiłując dać przyjacielowi do zrozumienia, że on tego nie chce, ale sam nie wie, co się z nim dzieje._

_I, nieodmiennie, Łapa całuje go wtedy w czoło i patrzy na niego tymi swoimi miodowymi oczami, które ciemnieją od pożądania i błaga spojrzeniem o _jeszcze jeden raz._ A Remus się zgadza, bo tak naprawdę, w głębi duszy on tego pragnie tak samo jak Black, chociaż nie powinien, nie. I Syriusz zanurza się w nim, ich ciała się stapiają i obaj stanowią jedność. Lunatyk za każdym razem obiecuje sobie, że to już ostatni raz, by potem ulec spojrzeniu, które prosi. Bo Syriusz rzadko mówi coś na głos, Syriusz tylko patrzy. _

_I to wystarcza._

Remus zaciska pięści i powtarza sobie składniki wszystkich znanych mu eliksirów, miota się po pokoju jakby w agonii, ale nie może przerwać potoku myśli.

Ciało Remusa wygina się w łuk, doszedł. Łapa całuje przyjaciela delikatnie, jakby chcąc mu wynagrodzić, że przekroczyli tę granicę. Której przekraczać nigdy nie powinni. Potem Syriusz odchodzi, odchodzi do dziewcząt, które ukochał nade wszystko, zostawiając Remusa z rozdartym sercem. Bo z jednej strony nie lubi chłopców w ten sposób, ale z drugiej – Syriusz jest jedyny, niepowtarzalny. Raz jeden został z nim na noc, paląc papierosa, patrząc w niebo i wypowiadając cicho starą sentencję. „Per aspera ad astra". Przez cierpienie do gwiazd, dobre sobie. Dla Remusa ten romans był dowodem na to, że jest inaczej. Że nie do gwiazd, ale przez nie, a zwłaszcza przez taką jedną – przez Psią.   
Lupin siada wreszcie na fotel, uspokojony. Przywołał do siebie napar uspokajający i zaczyna go popijać, a po głowie tłucze mu się odgrzebane z najdalszych otchłani pamięci per astra ad aspera. 

_Wiesz, z czym mi się kojarzysz? – pyta Syriusz, leżąc leniwie na boku i wpatrując się w skrępowanego tą obserwacją Remusa. _

_Kiwa głową przecząco._

_Z zapachem korzennego wina. Powietrzem po deszczu. Cynamonem.. I z przyjemnością –mówi wibrującym erotyzmem głosem, który nieodparcie wabi Lunatyka do siebie. Black zauważa jego głodny wzrok i kładzie mu rękę na pośladku, mówiąc dalej, tym samym głosem:_

_Bo jesteś mój._

_A Remus nie zaprzecza, bo rzeczywiście jest. _

Remusowi zawsze kojarzył się z pomarańczami, wiatrem i słonecznym blaskiem, na przekór imieniu, chwalącemu gwiazdy.

Lecz po jakimś czasie, kiedy myślał o Syriuszu, jakiś złośliwy głosik podsuwał mu słowo, które od siebie odganiał.

Zniewolenie.

Teraz Remus pali jedno, jedyne wspólne zdjęcie i stara się wyrzucić z pamięci szczupłe dłonie o długich palcach, miodowe spojrzenie, głębokie westchnienia oraz obraz Syriusza, patrzącego w gwiazdy.


End file.
